Isolation
by OPLxN
Summary: Luffy and Nami are stuck in a room while there crew needs help. What is gonna happen? Luffy x Nami
1. Chapter 1

All rights goes to the writer of One Piece; Echiro Oda. If there was a name or fruit related to the anime or anything else I apologize for it was unintentional.

Luffy x Nami

People 13 or older are permited to read this story.  
Please review :)

-  
During the New World Era 2 years after Marineford.  
-

It was a normal day on the Sunny. The crew gathered together after spotting an island and ready to dock. Usopp and Chopper were acting stupidly putting a smile on the crew's face. Nami smiled then turned to notice Luffy staring at her.

Don't you know it's rude to stare at people Luffy?

Luffy quickly grinned, apologized and said: Sorry I noticed how long your hair is and it looks good on you.

Blushing Nami thanked him and wondered what's on his mind but quickly went back to laughing with the crew.

-Chopper: Oi look guys! We're ready to dock! -while pointing to the island-

After a few minutes as they landed on the island -

Nami: Okay guys we should split up into two groups and explore the island. Sanji,Robin,Zoro,Usopp,Chopper in one group.  
Luffy,Franky,Brook and I in the other. Now you guys go explore the east side of the island while we explore the west.

The group's split up and headed on there little adventure on this big, green island.

Luffy: Mmm guys I should've asked Sanji to make me a bento! I'm starving!  
Brook: Yes, I feel a little hungry .. though I do not have a stomach! YOHOHOHOHO!  
Nami: Fine I guess we can stop and eat some fruit ..  
Franky: Suuuupeeerrrrrrr! I'll grab some fruit and meet up with you. Just wait here.  
Nami: Fine but hurry ..  
Luffy; Bring some meat with you! Or wait I'll come!  
Nami: We don't have time for that now! -as she pulls his nose-  
Luffy pouting agreed.

Fifteen minutes past until

Brook: Nami-san would you mind showing me your-

but he was cut of by an angry Nami smacking him on the head.

Luffy laughing: Serves you right you dummy!  
Nami: You be shut it as well! I'm concerened about Franky he should've been back by now ..  
Luffy: let's look for him!  
Nami: but what if he's just lost and when he's close to finding us ..  
Brook: would you like me to look for him? I will remember my way back..  
Nami: that would be great ..

a few minutes after Brook left

Luffy: I'm starving!  
Nami: I know just be patien-.

Nya!  
-a boy leaped from behind them-

Boy: yo! My name is Arashi!

The boy was around 14 or 15. He had short messy light brown hair, brown eyes and he had a cute face. He wore a green shirt and grey jeans.

Nami: What are you doing here kid?  
Arashi: I live here. The question is .. what are YOU doing here?  
Luffy: I'm Luffy. I'm going tp be pirate king and that's my navigator Nami. Nice to meet you. -in his idiotic way-  
Arashi: Pirates huh? Cool. So did you eat a devil fruit or something?  
Luffy: yeah! I ate the gomu gomu no mi! -stretches his cheeks-  
Arashi: Wow! that's awesome! I ate a devil fruit as well!  
Nami: Which kind?  
Arashi:I ate the Henshin Henshin no mi (transformation fruit)  
Luffy: AWESOME! Can you transform into meat?  
Arashi: yes but i'm afraid you will eat me.  
Nami: say Arashi have you seen any of our crew memebers? there are 7 others ..  
Arashi: Oh yeah we took them to our home. Do you wanna go there?  
Luffy: Sure! do you have food there?  
Arashi: yes we do you can eat all you want ..  
Luffy: Finally!

-as they were walking-  
Arashi: so are you two like a couple?  
Nami: NO , were just crew mates!  
Arashi: oh really? then why was he staring deeply into your eyes when i saw you?  
Nami: we were just chatting! right Luffy?  
Luffy: uhh yeah ..  
Arashi:that's our house over there Nami: It's a mansion! You must be rich! -her eyes turn into berries-  
Luffy: what happened to your eyes Nami?  
Arashi:yes we do have quite a lot of money but that's not the point - please make your selves at home

After an amount of time .. while Luffy was eating his meat Nami feels that this is suspicious and wonders if she could be alone with Luffy for a while so Arashi takes them into a big room and leaves them there.

Nami: Luffy this place is suspicious .. I have a bad feeling about coming here .. we should get the rest and leave Luffy: what's the matter he gave us meat! he's a good guy plus he said the rest were in here ..  
Nami: common lets just leave -as she tries to open the door she finds out its locked- Its locked luffy !  
Luffy: what do you mean?

Suddenly bars come down across the doors and windows as Luffy tries to break them he can't because it kurosaki

Luffy: damn you Arashi! I thought you were a good guy!  
They start to hear Arashi's laugh from a tone dial in the room

Arashi: if you want to save your friends you'll have to leave this room which I doubt you will be able to!  
Nami: Damn you kid ! we don't have time for this!

(Luffy and Nami are stuck in one room for hours see what happpens in the next chapter)  



	2. Chapter 2

I've read a few review's and if there is anything I need to improve please tell me.  
Hope you like it please review :)

Chapter 2 -

Luffy was shouting at the tone dial while Nami was thinking of a way out

"Luffy give me the tone diall - Listen you! Where are the rest of the crew?" Nami shouted "They're somewhere in the house but you'll have to get out of here first" giggled Arashi "How can we? There is kurosaki everwhere!" Nami said frustrated.  
"There is a key in this room .. find it and you'll be free."  
"Yosh! All we have to do is find a key right?" said by Luffy just before he starts rampaging "No you idiot wait!" she said as she grabbed him by his rubber cheek. "We have to start slow.." tossing over the dial "All we have to do is find a key easy!"  
"No, NOT easy you idiot! How the hell are we suppossed to find a key in this big room filled with furniture? He could have put it anywhere!"  
"What if I look on this side and you look on the other?" Suggested Luffy. Nami nodded

A couple of hours past since then and they still couldn't find it

"Didn't find it yet?" gigled Arashi "Why the hell are you doing this?" shouted Luffy frustrated"  
"I have my reasons .. Now don't get too mad .. If light is shining there still is hope"  
"What is that supposed to mean? - He's not replying .."  
"It must have some kind of meaning or else he wouldn't say it .."

Luffy just sat there staring at Nami while she was pacing back and forth thinking of what that meant eventually Nami notices and asks him why he keeps staring at her "I'm sorry I won't stare again .."  
"Its okay but why do you have to keep staring?"  
"No reason I just notice how pretty you are that's all .."  
"Thank you Luffy .. " said by a shocked and shy Nami. "How I would love to tell him how I feel but nows not the time and -" her thoughts were cut off by her looking at the ceiling a notices a little shine from somewhere on the chandelier.  
"Luffy the key! It's on the chandelier!"  
"Yosh!" He streched his head a found the key, he grabbed it and brought it down with him"  
"So that's what he meant" happily said by Nami as she hugged Luffy with joy. He hugged her back Noticing they're actions Nami quickly pushed herself away and said "we should get going and save the rest .."  
"y-yeah.."

Nami grabbed the tone dial and ran out of the room with her captain

"Oh so you managed to get out? Not as dumb as I thought , but lets see you find your crew .."  
"What's up your sleeve Arashi?" asked Nami "Oh, you'll see but now good luck finding your friends each one is in a seperate room lying down unconsious" he giggled "IF YOU HURT MY CREW I'LL KICK YOUR ASS" shouted Luffy No one replied ..

"It'll take us ages until we find each one of them .." said Nami "This place has like a hundered rooms .."

They checked each room they passes but found nothing

"What are we gonna do ? I feel like were running in circles!" shouted Luffy "What if we leave a mark on each door we passed" suggested Nami "Good idea" nodded Luffy

And so they did until they reached a big pink door they looked at each other then as Luffy opened the pink fluffy door he didn't believe what he saw ..

See what happens in the next chapter What lies behind the door!  
-

Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I'll try to add more to this chapter .. Some devil fruits in this story are made up by me. Not real. I don't think they've ever been in One Piece.  
Hope you like it , Review please :) Might Contain Spoilers.

-  
Chapter 3 -

As Luffy opened the door he could'nt believe what he saw in front of him ..  
A big pink room filled with teddy bears and dolls. Nearly everything was pink!  
There was a girl around 18 with long purple hair and big brown eyes. She wore a lovely pink dress.  
In the corner of the room there was a big kurosaki cage and inside it was .. CHOPPER!  
He was lying unconsious .. There was no marks of injuries on him from what they could see.

"OI CHOPPER WAKE UP!" Screamed Luffy "Don't worry he's just sleeping" the girl grinned "What did you do to him?" shouted Nami "Nothing we just threw sleeping gas towards them and they slept .. he should naturally wake up in an hour"  
The girl turned and stared at Luffy for a second and something in her head clicked "Monkey Chan, what a pleasure ! My name is Oka , i've been waiting for two years to meet you!"  
"O-ka? I never heard of you"  
"Luffy how does she know you?" Nami curiously added "I never met her .."  
"Oh you don't know me but I know you very well Monkey D Luffy" she turned and looked at Nami and walked over to her "Cat Burgular Nami, the so called Navigator" ..  
Nami saw the hatred in the girl's eyes as she stared at her "Do you have something against me?" added Nami "Yes I do. Your a woman and Monkey Chan is a male therefore if I will live with Monkey Chan you must be erased from his life."  
"WHAT?" Luffy and Nami shouted together "I don't want to live with you!"  
"Why do YOU want to live with Luffy?"  
"I love Luffy I always have ever since that day .."  
"What day? I don't know you!"

Suddenly Arashi spoke from the tone dial "To save your friend you have to beat Oka - Good luck with that"  
"I'll fight you .." demanded Nami "What are you talking about Nami?"  
"Stay out of it Luffy."  
"Oh yes, you didn't expect me to fight my future husband did you?" giggled Oka

Nami's eyes were staring straight into Oka's. The jealousy in her eyes were lit up.  
Luffy stood back respecting Nami's order to not interfere.

All of the sudden Oka started lifting her hands and waved them around

"What is she up to?" Nami thought "BUDO STRAP!" Oka shouted Vines came out of no where straping itself around Nami's waist, tightening its grip.  
"I ate the Budo Budo no mi (Vines Vines Fruit) your no match for me."  
"A devil fruit user?" Thought Nami "I gotta get myself out of here"  
"Nami!" shouted Luffy "Stay out of this Luffy, its my fight .. "  
Luffy stood there feeling helpless. He wanted to just jump in there and help her but he respected her and stayed loyal to her demand.  
Nami could barely reach her pocket but did and got out a pocket knife. She managed to cut the vines and fall out "I can't beat her with a pocket knife .. I just have to avoid the vines and focus on hitting her. I'm not losing Luffy to someone like her!" she thought "FOG TEMPO!" Nami shouted as fog appeared everywhere. She ran to the other side of the room where she used her next attack "COOL BALL ... HEAT BALL ... THUNDERBOLT TEMPO !"  
As the fog went away Oka raised her head and found a big cloud over her head "What's - " but she was cut off by a bolt of lightning comming down and stricking her sending shock waves all over her body Oka could barely stand, the shock effected her completely including her attacks "Don't think I'll give up that easily, BUDO DEATH KNIVES!"  
Knives were flying towards her but Nami quickly doged them but got hit twice in her left arm. She fell down in pain.  
"NAMI!" Luffy cried worried about his navigator Oka walked towards her standing right above her "This is the end for you darling .. BUDO-"  
"Don't take me by lightly ! GUST SWORD!"  
A bubble came out of the climatact which burst and made a whirlwind come out throwing her to the other side of the room.  
Nami got up and reached for the key in Oka's pocket ..  
"Nami! That was amazing ! You improved so much ! As expected from my navigator!"  
"Thank you Luffy .. " Nami giggled turning red ..  
Luffy grinned his usual wide grin. As they were about to open the cage "Thank you" said Oka The two looked curiously at her as she told them "Before you came here I was mind controlled by one of the people hear to fall in love with Luffy and my love for him will kill him, but if you can beat me the spell will go away, and you did. Thank you."  
The two smiled at her and moved on to Chopper.  
"Oi Chopper, wake up" said Luffy "Mmm what's wrong?" he said Luffy and Nami's faces lit up with happiness. Nami jumped to hug Chopper and she was smiling at Luffy as she did it.  
"What happened?" Chopper asked "Long story, now come one, we'll explain as were going!"

-  
See what happens next when Nami and Luffy meet they're next opponent!

Review please and I hoped you like it :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you like this chapter :) REVIEW PLEASE WARNING! ATTACKS IN THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE A SPOILER

-  
Chapter 4 -

"So that's what happened!" Chopper said suprised "Hey look at the end of the corridor! It's a big blue door!" Nami told them "Someones gotta be in there!" Luffy shouted As they reached the door Luffy knocked it down shouting "BRING IT ON WHOEVER YOU ARE I'M SAVING MY NAKAMA NO MATTER WHAT!"  
"What an idiot .. but that's what makes him so adorable" Nami thought "PYUPYUPYUPYU! I AM HAROU! THE FEARLESS MERMAN! WHO DARES FIGHT ME!"  
The room was blue, everything was blue in it. The walls had waves all over them.  
Usopp was in the cage this time "I'll fight you." Chopper bravily volunteered "Huh? Chopper you wanna fight?" Nami asked "I'll fight him and save Usopp meanwhile you free the others."  
"But Choppe-" Nami was cut by Luffy pulling her saying "Leave him he's right. He can handle this, lets not waste time."  
Nami agreed and they quickly went on to looking for the next room "If Oka's door was pink, and Harou's door is blue then we just need to look for the colored doors!" Nami explained "She is so beautiful .. I love it when she acts all smart" Luffy thought Ten minutes later "Nami look its a green door!"  
"Great! At this pace will save them all in no time!" Nami said Luffy opened the door and found Franky in the cage and a man maybe 25 in the room sitting on a chair The man had spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and a light beard. He wore a tux.  
"Monkey D Luffy, My name is Cray. I'm the man who will enjoy stepping all over you."  
"I'll enjoy kicking your ass!" he said "Lets just see. I will literally walk over you kid."  
"What does he mean by walk and step?" Nami said "Get behind me Nami. This guy is strong."  
Nami backed away from them as they were getting ready to battle

"Hayasa Hayasa DANCE" Cray quickly unleashed his first attack "He vanished?" Luffy turned looking all around him He reappeared looking all calm and whispered "Slash"  
"All of the sudden Luffy got cutts all over himself "AHH! You ate a devil fruit?" Luffy said in pain "I ate the Hayasa Hayasa fruit (speed speed fruit)  
"I've dealt with people like you .." Luffy admited "That's why i'll make this quick ..  
GEAR SECOND!"  
"Oh so you want to fight speed with speed? Fine with me .."

-  
Meanwhile with Chopper -

Chopper and Harou are both worn out "Enough of this I will end it now!"  
"Don't get too cocky .. These past two years didn't pass for me to lose to the likes of you .. KUNG FU POINT!"  
A barrage of kicks and punches landed on Harou which ended the battle "Yay! I won!" Chopper danced happily and got to Usopp waking him up and explaining everything to him "Then we better get going and save the others!" Usopp said as he was getting up

-  
Luffy's Battle -

Nami was amazed as she was watching a barrage of punches and kicks were going towards each other They both stopped at the same time "At this rate we'll get no where" Cray admitted "Then how about I end it one and for all?" grinned Luffy "Your'e an annoying brat you know that?" sighed Cray "Maybe .. I just have one more thing to say to you .. Have a nice flight ..  
GOMU GOMU NO JET MISSILE!"  
Luffy's body slammed into Cray's causing him to fly and his body on the wall, cracking it.  
Luffy got the keys and free'd Franky Nami was speechless, the strength in that boy was unbelievable, that's why she always feels safe around him.

-  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) review x 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys I skip lines during conversations but when I upload the story it becomes a paragraph .. I apologise, I'll try to make it neater ..  
Enjoy & Review :)

-  
Nami, Luffy and Franky were running down the hall until theyfound Chopper and Usopp. "Guys! Over Here!" Luffy shouted.  
They all gathered and decided to go in groups of two, since Franky has no one he'll go with Chopper and Usopp until they find a door for him to battle in, that way it'll be much faster.

After a while everything was going as planned, Franky was in a room with a man with bombs and guns named Shigeo, Sanji was in the cage this time. Usopp and Chopper were fighting a small monster like creature, it was cute but dangerous. It would fight with claws and would bite with razor like teeth. Brook was in the cage. As for Nami and Luffy they were fighting together against a man in a robot suite, the suite was made of steel it had many weapons in it and his head was out but was protected by thick glass. Zoro was in the cage.

-  
Luffy and Nami's battle -

"Nami watch out!" Luffy would shout as he got hit instead of her due to him protecting her.  
"LUFFY! STOP IT! I'M FINE!".  
"So am I .. " he slowly got up.  
"CHACHACHA! Is this true love?" The robot suited man said.  
"I don't allow ANYONE to harm my nakama!" he shouted.  
"Don't you get it! I'm a cyborg! No one can harm me! My suite is a shield made of steel and the glass covering my head is solid! The strongest punches won't break through!".  
"We'll see about that! Nami , you're up!" he shouted "Got it! RAIN TEMPO!" Nami shouted.  
"Huh? Rain? This won't hurt me!" he laughed.  
"I'm not done" she winked "THUNDER BALL!".  
A ball of thunder went over to him shocking him and with the water on him and his circuits the shock increased.  
"My turn .. Gomu Gomu No PISTOL!". Luffy let out a quick powerful punch to the glass protecting his head, breaking it injuring him.  
"We did it!" Nami shouted as she held his hands jumping up and down.  
"You were great Nami" he laughed.  
She paused noticing what she was doing again "Uh you too, we should get going .. ".  
The free'd Zoro and explained everything to him

As they were fighting this went on with

-  
Franky's Battle -

"Your a hard fella to battle but i'll shoot you out of the sky so get ready"  
"Tch .. I'm tired of you shooting guns and bombs at me .. FRANKY DESTROY HO!"  
Cannons are shot out of both of his shoulders hitting him making Franky the winner of the battle He then saves Sanji and tells him what happens

-  
Usopp and Choppers Battle -  
"Usopp lets do the combo and end this"  
"Yeah it's taking longer than it should have"  
Together they let a combo attack out shouting the name of the attack together "Hissatsu Uso-Cho Hammer Suisei!"  
Attacking th creature instantly making the team the winners Rescuing Brook and escaping

-  
See what happens next when Zoro and Sanji team up and Nami and Luffy go to the next level! 


	6. Chapter 6

Attack Spoilers Hope you like it and please review

-  
Chapter 6 -

As everybody meets

"I am NOT going to fight together with that marimo!" Sanji argued

"Like i'm dying to go with you, dartboard eyebrow .." Zoro said

"Can't I just go with you Nami Swaaaan?" As hearts formed in his eyes and he started twirling around

"No Sanji, I'm going to Luffy but you two have to go rescue Robin." Nami explained

"YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT NAMI SWAN! ROBIN CHAN IS WAITING FOR HER PRINCE CHARMING!" Lovecook shouted

Zoro just glared at Sanji and got up "So we just look for a colored door? Easy .."

"NOT WITH YOUR SENSE OF DIRECTION! Sanji Kun please keep an eye on him" Nami grinned

"You guys wait here and rest until we come back" Luffy ordered

And now the small teams were on they're final journey

"Hello again my friends. You should probably look for stairs or something if you wanna see me, I won't be down there." Arashi giggled

"Get ready cause when I come up there I'm kicking your ass!" Luffy shouted

No reply

"Stairs huh?" Nami said

After a while

"Nami what's that over there?" He asked

As they ran towards it the found an elevator but as they stepped in it just shot them up

-  
Zoro and Sanji's Battle -

They found a red door and as they went in they found Robin lying in a cage and a creepy looking guy wearing tribe clothes and holding a spear

"You! Get ready! I'm gonna save my dear Robin Chan but first I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Me canibal!" he shouted

"A canibal huh?" Zoro smirked as he withdrew his sword

"YOU WANTED TO EAT ROBIN CHAN? an angry Sanji shouted

Zoro started running over to his opponent using his attack

"Rengoku Oni Giri!" he shouted as he unleashed his attack on the opponent cutting him

"Blood? Hehe, Me like!" He shouted

"What a sick guy .." Sanji said disgusted then quickly unleashed his attack "Extra Hach !" he shouted

A barrage of kicks were sent to the enemy

He got up from the ground and grapped his spear and was as fast as the speed of light. From one end of the room to the other,  
he stopped.

"What di-" Sanji was cut off by pain

They felt as if they got stabbed ten times in different places, they fell on the ground in pain

"Me eat you, you, you" said the canibal as he pointed at each straw hat

They felt nervous as they saw him licking his lips

"I'm not dying here .." Zoro refused as he got up with Sanji "Hey ero cook you wanna end this?"

"Sure mossball, get ready" Sanji smirked

"Arm e de L'air Power Shoot!" they shouted together as Sanji kicked Zoro sending him over to the canibal slicing him in mid air ending the fight and rescuing Robin.

-  
Luffy and Nami -

As they arrived up they saw something they didn't believe

Two Arashi's!

"Haven't you ever seen twins before?" the other said

The knew who Arashi was from his clothing. The other wore a dark green and blue checkered button up shirt and normal blue jeans.

"If that's Arashi then who are you?" Nami asked

"My name is Osamu and I'm a devil fruit user too!"

-  
See what happens next as they fight the last too oponents and what devil fruit did Osamu eat?  
Review :) 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys I found out how to make my chapters neater .. yeas I know how late can I get ..  
Anyway I hope you like this chapter please review :)  
May contain spoilers from the anime and Strong World Movie 10

-  
Chapter 7 -

"I ate the Kimochi Kimochi no mi (Feeling Feeling Fruit) I can read your feelings!"

"What?" Both the Strawhats said in shock. Each of them was scared the other will find out that they love them.

"Both of us have devil fruit powers and use them to our advantages" Arashi giggled

"You kids shouldn't have picked a fight with us, you should've stayed home and do your homework!"

"Oh we did do our homework Monkey D Luffy. Now you better prepare yourself .."

"Lets have a quick insight shall we, Kimochi Kimochi Read!"

They both were sweating nervously worried about what he may find and say

"Oh .. What do we have here?" giggled Osamu then he started to whisper something to Arashi then he whispered something back.

They could not stand this, Nami was just about to smack them but Luffy beat her to it.

"Gomu Gomu No Pistol!" a quick punch landed on Osamu sending him flying.

"Osamu!" Arashi ran over to him "Oh you just did it! I'll show you!"

Nami just stared at Luffy wondering why he did that. What was he hiding as well?

Arashi quickly walked up with a grin on his face and headed towards them "Osamu found out something adorable about you two and what's more adorable is non of you know about it"

They stood there nervously. They didn't want there confession to be that way.

"You -" But Osamu cut him off by saying

"No, let me do this" he giggled

Arashi allowed him by steping back and watching

"Both of you love each other deeply."

"WHAT?" They said at the same time

They stared deeply into each others eyes.

Osamu grinned as he was planning something

"Nami, Luffy thought you were beautiful when he first met you and when he saw you cry he couldn't bare it and showed no mercy to Arlong. As every day past he loved you more and more and awkwardly liked it when you hit. Hearing your laughter is music to his ears. Seeing smile is his guilty pleasure. He has never seen such a gorgeous lady before. When Shiki captured you he couldnt stand it and knowing him harm you made him furious.  
He was extremley excited to see you again in two years but he never knew how beautiful you'd look he was speechless and right now he wants to kill me for saying all this instead of him."

Nami said nothing just stared right at Luffy as his face was bright red and his eyes were focused on Osamu he was too embarassed to look at Nami. She thought it was adorable.

"Luffy, Nami was attracted to you when she first met you. When you saved her she immediately fell in love.  
She thinks your dumb laugh is charming. She loves it when you give her your hat. Every time you save her she feels protected from anything. When you feel pain she feels pain. You were the most person she looked forward to see. Everyday in the past two years she worked hard, especially for you."

Luffy quickly turned to notice her covering her face with her hands out of embarrasment. He smiled as he watched.

"Arashi quickly!" Osamu shouted

"HENSHIN HENSHIN ROPE!" Arashi quickly transformed into rope and Osamu grabbed him and rapped him around Nami and pulled her towards him and as he caught her Arashi transformed into a gun.

"Nami!" Luffy shouted

"Never take your eyes off an opponent" Osamu winked

"Luffy!" she cried

"Don't worry Nami!"

"If you move I'll shoot her" Osamu said

"You underestimated me kid." Luffy grinned

In the past two years his skills have gotten much better and his gear second tranformation is much quicker.  
He quickly lifted his hand as it turned purple and just like that he disapeared.

"Where did he g-" Osamu was panicking until he got punched by Luffy.

Osamu fell on the ground and so did Arashi. Luffy carried Nami in his arms and put her safely away from them.

"Don't hurt them a lot they're still kids .." Nami said

"I'll try" He winked

He ran to them then quickly used his attack

"Gomu Gomu no Muchi!" He shouted as his leg stretched and hit them both sending them flying and that kick was enough to end the battle. They lay there unconsious.

Luffy walked up to Nami slowly with a big smile on his face

"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control." he said

She stared in his eyes and quickly kissed him. She never kissed anyone before and this was magical.

After a while they pulled back and stared into each others eyes.

"I love you Nami .. "

"I love you too Luffy .."

The leaned in for another kiss as his arms were wrapped around her waist and her arms were around his neck.

Meeting those twins were probably the best thing that ever happened to them.

Okay guys this is the end I hoped you liked the ending!  
Please review :) 


End file.
